


Immortality 不灭

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: 你们都知道这个故事是怎么发生的。一位发了疯的研究者，一个渎神的造物。而后世往往记住了那怪物，却忘记了他的名。又及， 弗兰肯斯坦 X【读了你就知道】AU.





	1. Chapter 1

不死  
Immortality

第一章

 

Thou wast not born for death, immortal Bird!  
No hungry generations treadthee down;  
The voice I hear this passing night eas heard  
In ancient days by emperor and clown  
　　  
永生的鸟呵，你不会死去！  
饥饿的世代无法将你蹂躏；  
今夜，我方才听到的嗓音  
也曾为古时的帝王和弄臣所听；

\-----------济慈

　　  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
　　　　　　  
他是为一滴泪水唤醒的，在他尚无泪水这一概念的时候。

这个初生的人为眼睑上突坠的冰冷而惊醒，他睁开眼，在他面前是一双溢满了泪水的绿色眼睛。那双眼睛的主人在那一刻的表情似笑似哭，他的嘴唇上翘但下颚微颤，那表情太过复杂，至少要数天之后他才能全解其中含义，而此刻他还不理解“笑","哭"，甚至“眼睛”。

但这个画面会深深地刻印进他的脑海里，在这之后，千百遍在他的脑海里重生往复——

他的造物主，他的天神，眨着他那双碧绿色的眼睛，泪水在眼睑的开闭间接连滚落，他的声音轻如耳语，似是喜悦，似是惊叹，他说：

“你如今活了。（You are alive now.）”

这一刻铭记在他初生的五感里。他看到了绿色。尝到了咸味。感受到了冰冷。嗅到了血腥。

他听到了他的声音。

“你能听到我吗？

我的名字。是，奥赛德。”

怪物发出了他在人世的第一声叫喊，低哑粗粝，不成意义。

那一刻，最初始的两个概念在他的脑海里成型。

“我”。和。

“奥赛德”。　　

　　　　　　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==  
七天前

　　

　　  
“您说那栋房子呀——”　　

小彼得把那锃亮的一便士在脏兮兮沾满尘土的手指间转着，一边眼睛咕噜噜转，打量面前衣冠楚楚的绅士。　　  
　　  
“就是街角那栋大房子，是也不是？那栋房子原来是家肉店（butcher's），后来倒闭了，老板也跑啦！”

“嗯，您问现在有没有人住？它也许看上去像个荒屋，可里面是有租客的哩！是的，只有一位，一个人租了整间！那人是一位医生——”

他故意拖长了音，这于他是一份表演的活计，少年知道怎么让一则乏味的故事听上去值得更多。

“一位医生，您听听！在这地方！您一定不信吧！可他的确是位医生，好医生奥赛德——没人知道他姓什么，也没人知道他打哪儿来，大家都叫他奥赛德医生。您问我怎么知道他是位医生？嗬，好先生，这还能弄错吗？当然是因为他治好过人呀！当然，有个头疼脑热的，这儿的人也不会去找医生——没人出得起药钱，啊，那位医生也不会搭理的！可要是哪家得了重病，就会上他那儿试试运气——”　　　　  
　　  
“最近有没有什么人进出？这里人来人往，您指怎样的人呢？黑头发受了伤的壮年男人？”  
　　  
那街头孩子把硬币搁进嘴里舔了舔，咧开嘴笑了，露出一口黑黄不齐的牙。  
　　  
“那可是另外一个问题了，好先生，这一便士就不够啦！”  
　　

　　  
“警探先生——这简直是大海捞针！我们唯一的线索就只有一个目击人，说见到他往这个方向去！”

士官黑斯廷用力把靴子在地面上磨过，试图擦去刚刚一路来时黏上的动物内脏和——天知道什么东西，他嫌恶地瞥了瞥嘴，继续向上司抱怨道。　　  
　　  
“我们难道要查探过这个区域每一栋看上去能藏个活人的屋子吗？！”  
　　  
置若罔闻地，警探乔夫▪科诺沉思着用手指敲了敲嘴唇，过了短短一刻，他近乎漫不经心地掸了掸大衣的衣裾，然后板直了身子：

“走，我们去会会他。”

“谁呀？”

“那位医生。”

“为什么？”黑斯廷小跑几步赶上了健步如飞的上司。“我是说，显然，他是位黑医，很可能干着些不见光的勾当，但这和我们的案子——”

科诺顿下脚步。

“中士。我们在找一个很可能受了重伤的人。”他顿了顿，意味深长地看了下属一眼，后者恍然大悟地啊了一声。

两人继续往前迈步。没两三步路，已经到达了街角那个传言中的前肉店的门口。黑斯廷敲了敲门，没人应答。他啧了一声，抡起了胳膊猛砸，几乎是要把那满是锈斑的铁门捶坏似的。这一次，门后响起了脚步声。过了一会，吱呀一声，门打开一条缝，其间露出一张苍白的男人的脸。  
　　

“奥赛德医生？”

“不是医生。研究者。”  
　　  
“我是乔夫科诺警探，来自苏格兰场。介意我进来问几个问题吗？”  
　　  
男人皱了皱眉，似乎斟酌了一刻，然后叹了口气，拉开门。

科诺迈过门槛，暗暗把面前这人打量了个来回。青年有着短而杂乱的黑发，眼睛下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，皮肤苍白堪比尸体。他的穿着够得上整洁的最低标准，勉强算干净，但杂乱得仿佛随意套上，看得仔细些，还能看到未完全洗去的污渍。他衬衫的袖子撸到肘间，青筋极为明显的手臂上沾着几点暗色污迹。看来他要么是个瘾君子，要么所言非虚，科诺不无幽默地想。也许两者兼有。

“希望这不会占用太多时间，警探。我正在工作。”　　

男人极不客气地说，在他们身后拉上门。　　

“什么工作？”

科诺轻描淡写地问，打量着四周。玄关直通的这处房间非常狭小——科诺猜测这里本是店面——而沿着墙各处都堆满了杂物，唯一的正经家具是正中央隔着几张椅子，一块方桌，以桌上的污渍和搁着面包的铜盘来说，大约是饭桌。  
　　  
“研究工作。”

“什么研究呢，先生？”他大步纵跨过房间，手握上了里面那道门的旋钮。

“那是我的工作间！”青年在他身后喊道。　　　　  
　　  
“我想你大约不会介意我参观一下。”

科诺笑了笑，一旋手腕，一把拉开门。

“啊！”

自他身后，黑斯廷短促地惊叫了一声。

他面前的可算是奇景，见多识广如科诺也不禁瞪大了眼睛。面前的房间殊为宽阔，原本应当是肉店的屠宰间，而尽管现在为人居住，墙皮和地面依旧裸露斑驳，几无人气。其中正对门的一面堆着几个书架，书架前的地面上亦堆着众多书籍，有些成垜，有些则随意地扔在地面上。而让黑斯廷惊愕出声的应当是房屋左边一侧，巨大的工作台上摆着一列浸在罐子里的器官标本——眼，头颅，心脏，应有尽有。右边一侧则就地堆着些金属物件，其中一件是一个金属圆盘，足有两个臂展那么宽，架在同为金属制造的支架上【1】。　　　　

“机械和医学？您涉猎可谓广泛。”

年轻人哼了一声。

“您能从我的工作间里出来了吗？”

“不必着急。”科诺沿着左侧的工作台往里走，手偶尔在周围的物什上敲一敲。

“不要乱碰！......请您。”

青年抱着臂靠在门口墙边，不满地提醒道。　　　　　　　　　　　

科诺查探了一圈，而尽管他的直觉像凌晨的乌鸦一样叫唤个不休，他并没有发现什么异常。他皱了皱眉，尽管有些不情愿，还是在年轻人越来越不客气地要求下离开了这个房间。

　　

“黑头发，受了伤的人？没见过。”

“你再想想——”黑斯廷插话道，青年转头看向他，歪着头似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角。

“我对自己的记忆力是有自信的，警官。而你，不知能否如此说，鉴于我一秒前刚给了你一个答复，而你却要问我第二遍。”　　　　

“你！——”科诺伸手扯了扯下属的胳膊，示意他稍安勿躁。　　  
　　  
“这些日子也没人向你求医？”

“我不是医生。”年轻人轻耸了下肩。“我的兴趣只关乎研究。治疗不过是个副作用，对于那些有研究价值的个例。”

“那么，如果之后有这样的人到您门前，请您通知我。这与一桩命案有关。”

意识到再呆下去也不会有结果，科诺站起身来，冲年轻人点了点头，后者往后靠上了椅背，抱起了臂。

“这次是个什么案子？又是哪个人物死了？你知道，伦敦最幽深的小巷里每日都有人像狗一样死去，泰晤士河里日日飘着浮尸，而你们并不关心，可要是死了个贵族，突然就满街都是苏格兰场的警探在指指戳戳了。所以，这次死的是哪一位？”

“你不知道？”科诺戴上帽子，在门边回过头来。黑斯廷正跟在他身后，闻言恨恨地瞪了年轻人一眼。

“是考得文女伯爵。再会，先生。”

　说完这句话，科诺警探冲年轻人最后点了下头致意，推开门走了出去。　　　

　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

奥赛德扯下一小块面包，在男人面前晃了晃。

“食物。”

他用缓慢的动作把面包放进嘴里，咀嚼了几下，咽了下去。

“吃。”

他把面包递到了男人手边，在后者没有做出明显回应之后，又从上边扯下一小口，递到了他面前，催促道。

“试试。”　　　　　　　　　　　　

男人犹疑地眨了眨眼睛，然后——出乎他意料地——直接伸长脖子从他的手上叼走了食物，湿润的触感在他的指间一闪而过。

奥赛德漫不经心地把手指在衬衣上蹭了蹭，突然想起了小时候养过的犬类。一只巨大的，温暖的棕毛猎犬——叫做——

他想不起来了。青年抬起头，对面那双湿润的绿眼睛立马跟着动了起来，全神贯注地直视着他。　　　　　　

“我们该给你个名字。”

他说，站起身来，从书架上抽出了一本莎士比亚，走回到桌边，把书摊开，呈到男人面前。

男人不解地望向他。奥赛德伸出手，拨动了下书页，让它连贯地翻动，直到停在一页上，他伸手点住一处。

“像这样。你来。试试。”

男人带着些孩子气的惊奇望着面前这物件，伸手把它拉到面前摆弄，也学着他的样子将书页翻动了起来。泛黄的书页像振翅的蝴蝶一样扑腾着，渐渐慢了下来，最后停住了。男人点住了一处，奥赛德探头看去，念了出来。

“来；哇哇的渡鸦发出复仇的啼声。（Come, the croaking raven doth bellow for revenge.）【2】”

奥赛德微微笑了起来。

“啊，一个复仇的魂灵。渡鸦。瑞文（raven）。”他重读过那个词。　　　　

“瑞...文。”男人学舌道。

“你喜欢这个吗？我们可以这么叫你。瑞文。很合适，不是吗？”

　他抬手轻拂过男人过长而搭到眼前的发丝。

“在诗歌里，他们管这个叫鸦黑色的发（raven-locks）。”

他若有所思。突然，男人伸出了手，搁在了他的头顶，把青年吓了一跳。

厚重的手掌温柔地在他的发间梳理着。

“鸦...黑...头发？”

青年握住了男人的手腕，拉下了那只温顺然而片刻前十分不安生的手。他不禁笑了起来。

“你学得很快。”

　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

动物学不在他的兴趣之内——至少不是此刻，当人体本身还有那么多谜函待解码，而其他物种，显然没有那么相关。但他毕竟是个受过良好教育的学者，他当然听过印随：

初生的动物，鸟类尤甚，会对出生之时第一个出现在他们眼前的大型物体产生依赖，亦步亦趋地跟随。  
　　  
“我要出门。”

他无奈的说。

瑞文紧紧地环住他的腰，整个人挂在他身上，摇了摇头。

“不要走！”　　

“我需要出门去买些食物。不然我们没有东西吃，会饿死。”　　　　  
　　  
他一字一顿地解释道。

瑞文摇了摇头，一把把他抱了起来扛到了肩上。

奥赛德开始后悔选了壮年男性的尸身了。诚然，他原本认为较为强健的体魄有更大可能自激活电流和其后的排斥反应中存活下来，但以这次的经验来看，这个标准远不如他想的严苛。他不禁认真地思考起来，也许下一个可以造个稍微纤细些的女性，至少她们不会在发脾气的时候能物理性地压制他。

男人把他搁到了椅子里，双手撑住了扶手，把他圈在椅子里。

“别离开！”　　

“我不会去很久。”他尽量耐心地解释道。

男人只是一个劲地摇头，过长的黑色发丝遮住了他的眼睛。

“别离开！别...离...开...”他重复了几遍，音调逐渐变得古怪。他后退一步，突然抱头蹲了下来，发出了痛苦的嘶吼。　　  
　　  
　　  
奥赛德推开椅子，在男人面前蹲了下来，试图推开他的手去检查他头上的缝合创口，但男人的手紧紧地，以几乎要掐入血肉的力道，五指张开捂在了太阳穴上。他嘴唇翕动，似是在嘟哝着什么。奥赛德又凑近了一点去听。

他似乎在念一个名字。

艾米丽。

也许是以前的爱人？但无论如何，这意味着——

“记忆开始复苏了.....”研究者喃喃道，语气带着掩藏不住的兴奋。　　　　　　　　  
　　　　  
“看着我！瑞文！”

奥赛德把双手覆在了男人的手上，试图抬起他的头。

“看着我！冷静下来！没有关系的！没人会离开！”

男人慢慢抬起头来，溢满泪水的双眼视线逐渐聚焦。　　　　  
　　　　  
“艾...艾米丽...”他嘴唇抖颤地念着。

“她怎么了？”

奥赛德用轻柔而清晰的声音引导性地说道。　　　　

“我不知道...我不知道...”

男人抹了抹泪痕斑驳的脸，惊讶地望着指尖沾着的液体。

“这就是...泪水？这就是...悲伤（woe）？”

在此之前，他只在诗歌中读到过这些词。  
　　　　  
“你还能记起什么？”

奥赛德有些急躁地追问道。  
　　　

男人胡乱地晃了晃头。看来记忆复苏才刚刚开始...那还是最好的可能。不要仓促结论，多观察一些时间为好。研究者如此决定道，叹了口气站了起来，冲男人伸出手。

“让我们来做些别的，让你的思绪自这件事上转开吧。你说我们接着读诗怎么样？”

　　　　  
而在之后，当男人不失流畅地朗读着《抒情歌谣集》【3】——他的学习速度，尤其在文字一道上太过惊人，奥赛德不得不怀疑，这和他的原本的人生可能有所关联——的时候，当他读到那个为苔藓和地衣埋覆的小坟包，当他读到那个女人在山坡上哭叫着“惨啊！惨啊！悲伤欲焚！惨啊（"Oh misery! oh misery!  
"Oh woe is me! oh misery!"）！”的时候，他的声音抖颤，充溢着全新的理解，和不知来处的悲痛，当他终于读完终末一句，他的脸上又挂满了泪水。  
　　　　　　　　　　　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　

奥赛德选择这处住址有很多原因。白教堂区的此处是肉店和屠宰场聚集的所在。四季不散的血腥味，随街乱抛的碎肉残渣，于他的工作是必要的掩护。易于入手的动物尸体和...别的尸体，对于他的研究来说更是不可或缺。另一些原因则不再关乎实用性。他偶尔会偷闲一刻，站在窗前，聆听门外嘈杂的声响。小贩的吆喝，车轮转动扎过地面的咔呛和马的低嘶，儿童们玩闹的嬉笑，对面肉店老板娘又在叉着腰冲砍价的顾客叫骂。生的声响一刻也不会停歇，混杂而汹涌，如夏日涨水的泰晤士河，肮脏的暗色水流在河道间呼啸而过。

　　而死...死没有声响，死是蚕食的寂静，当那流水一般的生之乐曲突兀地停顿住，在那一刻你知道它来了，它一直蛰伏在附近，片刻也不曾远离。

　　河水送来跳下伦敦桥的水鬼肿胀的尸体，黑暗的小巷里倒伏着身上被刺了数刀，血管和钱包一般空空的可怜人。街角的老屋子昨日倒塌，砖块碎石的小山下伸出的几条残肢还未曾被清理。等到冬季来临，传染病在街巷里蔓延，病入膏肓的人挤在他门口，躺倒在地咳喘呻吟，面色因低温发紫，又因病热发红。而只是寒冷本身，就能让孩子和老人熬不过这个冬天。他的解剖台上从不曾缺过尸体，单是这点，便说明了许多。

又有哪里，比起此处，生与死的纠缠角力更为明显？　　　　

他享受这景象，几近狂热。这让他忆起他所为为何，那是他的喜马拉雅山，他哪怕穷尽一生也要求索攀登之处，他将会把印着他名字的旗帜插到的地方。生命也许能通过后代延续，但个体，个体永远战胜不了死亡。凡人共享一个不可避免的终局，而生命不过是吉光片羽。但为何非得如此？如果生命是暂时的，为何死亡不能是？

所以他抛弃了瑞士的祖宅，宁静而与世隔绝的小镇，驻扎到了这里——帝国病重畸形，过分肿大的心脏，每一日沐浴在在生与死的交响中。

他选择这处住址有众多原因，生活条件肯定不是其中之一。但这是一点微不足道的牺牲。血腥味早已不会对他造成什么影响，寒冷也从没特别烦扰到他。

那不意味着他不享受温暖。只是他单纯认为温暖和任何物质上的享受一样，磨耗人的意志。

 

而今日是比平时暖了些，他却没感到违和，也未如平日一般在六点准时清醒，而是把自己往那团温暖里埋得更深了一点，让那暖意完全包裹住他。

奥赛德在那一日稍晚些时候醒来。他尚有些迷蒙地眨了眨眼，视线扫过面前宽阔的男性胸膛，发现自己依偎着另一具躯体，以被环抱的姿势。

他不清楚男人什么时候跑上了他的床——极有可能是因为半夜的寒冷——事实上初春的早晨也好不到哪里去，所以此刻男人依旧巴着热源不放。在试图搬开那只胳膊未果之后，奥赛德再次坚定了下一次实验用女性尸体的决心。

“醒醒。”他推了推瑞文的肩。时候已不早，而他仍有工作需要进行，但男人只是嘟哝了一声，翻了个身彻底压住他。

“见鬼的耶稣基督啊。”无神论者无言地看着天花板喃喃道。男人把头搁在他的颈窝，像动物一样磨蹭了几下。他再次试图挣扎，而就在这时，他察觉到一个热而绵重的物体抵在了他的腿上。那并没有费同性的他太多猜量，考虑到目下正是早晨。而他方才的动作似乎是做出了错误的示范，而半梦半醒间的人造人，得了趣一般，也开始依着他磨蹭起来。

男人粗糙起皮的嘴唇和细碎的胡渣磨过他颈肩的皮肤。而奥赛德心想，这简直像养了条狗。

他养过一只狗。从他有记忆时起，那时他早逝的父母已经不在，而大宅里只有他，佣人们，和他的狗。一条深棕色，毛长而蜷曲的猎犬。　  
　　　  
它死了。在他大约十岁的时候。相比狗的平均寿命来说，已足够长寿。  
　　  
奥赛德伸手捊了捊男人深棕近黑的头发，那发丝在他手指间掠过，理所当然地并不是动物毛发轻柔的触感。　　　

他伸出另一只手，在男人背上重重地拍了一下。

瑞文受惊地抬起头，眉头蹙起，用湿润的绿眼睛望向他。

“让开。我要起来了。”　　　　　　

瑞文迷茫但乖顺地从他身上翻了下去，奥赛德终于得以下床站起身来。他抻了抻脊背，思考着今日的计划，然后在正要迈步离开时被人拉住了衣角。

他问询地回过头。

瑞文盘坐在床上蹙着眉看他，脸色潮红，呼吸略有急促。

“我感觉很...难受。”

奥赛德微微皱起眉，思索了片刻。

“你可以尝试自己...”

瑞文疑惑地看着他，奥赛德叹了口气，走近了一点。他拉起男人的手，那双手皮肤粗糙，布满老茧——它原本属于一位水手，奥赛德引导着那只手，放到了男人盘坐的腿间。　　　　　　　  
　　  
他拉低了男人的裤腰，包覆住他的手，拢成半环，围住了那柱状的器官，上下摩擦了几下。

“像这样。”

他示范完，正要撤手，却被男人一把拉住，那只厚重而粗糙的手掌反过来裹住他的手，拉扯着他往前，下一刻他的手触碰上了那器官温度偏高而柔软的表皮。　　　　

“我没有时间陪你做这个！”奥赛德烦躁地说，但男人抓着他的手不放，已经开始摩挲动作，发出断续的喘声。

那双绿色的眼睛专注地盯着他。湿润的绿色。像初春的阿尔卑斯山。他当初正是为了这双眼睛，才选择了这个头颅的。

他不信神，亦非处子，他几乎每日不间断面对赤裸的尸体，性爱对他来说则是激素分泌所阶段性催发的冲动，两者都从未与羞耻感挂钩。然而此刻，他手掌相接处传来烧灼感，仿佛磷火自燃，顺着血管一路烧了上来。  
　　  
他像真的被烫到一样，手反射性地回缩，却被男人牢牢地箍在原地。

“帮...我。”他泪眼汪汪地望向他，那副子犬一样的神情配合着壮年男子棱角分明的轮廓，本该是极度违和的。

“你......算了。”研究者叹了口气，嘟哝了一句速战速决，一只手挂在男人背上，以似是环抱着他的姿势动作了起来。

他自己也很难说是熟练，毕竟这对他来说通常是带着轻微厌烦完成的义务性劳作。但这一次...有所不同。也许是因为反馈，即时反馈对学习行为的影响举足轻重，不是吗？而男人的每一声闷哼低喘都落在他耳边，气息直接吹拂在他耳廓上，那——让他感到焦躁，口舌发干。他手头的动作因此加重了些许，而男人立刻发出了赞许的轻哼。见鬼的循环正反馈。他发现自己开始探索性地摸索那轮廓。凸起的静筋，下侧的细缝，顶端的凹口和孔洞。他用拇指轻轻摩挲着那些特征构造，观察男人发出的回应来判断和归纳总结。

突然，他的耳垂上传来湿润的触感——他惊得几乎跳起来，但实际上他只是退后了稍许，皱眉看向瑞文，后者冲他露出了无辜而不满的神色。“不准那么做！”他警告道。男人低吼了一声，急躁地伸手来拉他，被他摁了回去。这一次他的手慢慢伸过去，犹疑，带着颤抖。这让他惊诧而烦闷，他的手从来稳如山石，那是他拿手术刀的手，见鬼的！

那器官在他手中脉动，像他握过的（解剖过的）无数心脏。而另一只手下，男人的背脊挣动着，他能感受到肌肉的每一丝绷紧和每一次痉挛。瑞文的喘息愈发短促，他数着他肌肉抽动的频率，像渐快的鼓点，而他自己内心的焦躁也随之沈腾，几已顶到喉口。

像满张的弦缓缓拉开，绷到极限，然后放开，那一瞬。　　　　　　

瑞文低叫了一声，躯体软了下来。奥赛德推开他，有些嫌恶地望了眼手上粘稠的液体，决定去外间找条毛巾。

片刻之后他走了回来，把毛巾扔给了瑞文。

男人保持着上身倒伏在床上的姿势抬眼看他。

“我突然想起了一件事。”　　　　　　

青年冲他宣布道，晃了晃手里的剃刀。　　　　　　

　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“嗷！疼！”

在他第二次在瑞文脸上拉出一条豁口的时候，他终于放弃地扔下剃刀，承认道：“这比我想得要难”。

男人抹了抹下巴上的血，向后仰起头看着他，眼神湿润如犬类，十分哀怨。

“我很抱歉。”他毫无歉意地说道，思索了一下。“也许干脆还是让你留起来好了。”　　　　　　　　

他抬手在男人的脸颊上摸了摸，蹭过偏长的胡茬。　　

“让我试一试。”

瑞文望着他提议道。而奥赛德皱起眉。

“那不会是个好主意，这刀相当利，你很可能会伤到自己。”　　　　

但不及他阻止，瑞文已经从桌上拿起了那把刀。奥赛德耸耸肩退后一步。　　

一分钟后，男人把剃刀搁下，掸了掸脸上沾着的胡渣。　　

“你...”奥赛德惊讶地张了张嘴。

瑞文站起身来，把他往椅子上拉。

“我不是很需要——”

然后刀已经贴上了他的皮肤，他闭上了嘴。

片刻之后，他摩挲着被剃的非常干净的下巴，仰头对男人说了句谢谢。　　　　　　　　　　

两双绿色的眼睛四目相对，而奥赛德看到瑞文眨了眨眼，突然俯身，他线条硬朗的面容颠倒着在他眼前放大。

一个吻落在了他的眼睑上。

　　　　　　  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

肌肉和血管在他手下延展，而他应该做的是集中精神。

但他今日实在是心浮气躁。而某个人造人的存在只是加重了他的烦躁，于是被他赶到楼上去了。　　　　

突然，他头顶传来连续的金属碰撞声。他猛地一惊，丢下手术刀，几步跨上楼梯。

当他迈出地下室的暗门，眼前的景象让他瞪大了眼睛。

锵。　　

瑞文手中拿着一根不知从哪儿拆下来的金属棍，抵挡着对面持续不断的剑击，他的动作大多数时候优雅流畅，可时不时会有卡顿的一刻——那对他来说毕竟是一对新手臂，一副新躯体——这让他看上去狼狈而疲于应战，势处下风。而另一边，红衣人挥剑的动作毫无迟滞，下手精准而狠厉。

“住手！”　　　　

他冲那持剑的身影喊道。　　

红衣人用手挡住了瑞文的一击，顺势扯住了他手里的金属管，拧身把他甩倒在地，用膝盖和管子压住他肩胛。　　

“看来，你给自己又造了个新玩具。”　　

红衣人——道德抬起头来，冲他说道。

　　

　　

　　

第一章完

注：　　  
　　　　　　  
　【1】法拉第圆盘。

　【2】出自哈姆雷特。

　【3】Lyrical Ballads。低俗怪谈里的Victor小博士拿的那本诗歌集就是这个。小博士喜欢浪漫主义诗歌这个设定真的非常妙。下面的引用出自《Thorn》这一篇，和死孩子有关联。　　　


	2. Chapter 2

　第二章

　　

Man doth not yield himself to the angels, nor unto death utterly, save only through the weakness of his feeble will.  
　　  
凡无意志薄弱之缺陷者，既不降服天使，亦不屈从死神。

\----约瑟夫.格兰维尔　　　　

　　

　　  
“你似乎终于找到了方法，让他们乖顺而忠诚于你。怎么，那是根特别的神经什么的吗——”

道德嘲讽地斜了斜嘴角。　

瑞文仰头冲他咆哮，道德摁住他的后脑勺，重重磕在地上。

　　　　  
“放开他。如果你来此的目的仍是寻求我的帮助。”  
　　  
“帮助？这个词包含太多你不具有的好意和我不愿接受的纡尊降贵。我不会管它叫那个。”

他站起身来。

“别威胁我，如果不是知道你根本不在乎，我会很乐意扭断他的脖子。管好你自己的狗，弗兰肯斯坦，否则我无法做出保证。”  
　　　  
瑞文捂着头站了起来，低吼了一声冲向道德，被奥赛德拽住。

“他...！”

“他是一个熟人，不会对我造成威胁。我和他有一点事要处理。”他随手指了指墙角的书架。“你就和之前一样，呆在这里等我。”　　  
　　  
瑞文摇了摇头，用无法挣脱的力道拽住了他的手腕。

“一起去。”　　

“好吧。”奥赛德叹了口气，妥协道。“你可以跟着，但不准干扰我在做的任何事，也不要袭击他。”

男人沉默地点了点头，终于放开手。

　　

　　

　　

他们下到地下室，道德已经躺在了他的工作台上，外套和手套叠好放在一边。男人望了他们一眼，撇撇嘴。　　　　　　

“你现在动刀还带助手了？”

瑞文咧开嘴露出牙龈做了个威胁的表情，奥赛德安抚地拍了拍他的手臂。

“我们有个协议，记得吗。现在，站过去点，我要工作了。”他轻声说，然后转向道德。　  
　　  
“省去这些闲谈吧，老朋友。这次是什么？你看上去不像缺胳膊断腿的。”

道德无言地脱去上衣。

“李登堡图形[1]？”

研究者立时双眼圆睁，喃喃自语地走上前，轻触男子腹部像蕨类一样枝叶分岔的暗红色痕迹。

“令人着迷。”他苍白的手指沿着纹路逡巡。　　　　　

“这是雷击的特征......极高电压，极短时间.....”　　

“雷...击？”　　

奥赛德皱起眉，抬头对上表情微露迷茫的道德。

“不是雷击？那这伤从何而来？”他偏了偏头。“你知道，当初把你唤醒的亦是这种电压。你在复制我的研究？”

“...那与你无关。你只需给出诊断便可。”　　

“......电击时间极短，电流快速通过皮肤分散，留下轻微灼伤。剩下极小一部分沿低阻的血管神经肌肉游走。肌肉抽搐可能会在当时导致心脏骤停，但你显然没有。肌肉坏死，虽然在雷击的情况下极其少见，有哪里疼痛吗？”他牵拉了下道德的小腿，又在腹部按了几下。道德摇摇头。“即便有，换一条下肢也相对简单。”  
　　  
“就这样？”道德狐疑地冲他皱眉。

“亦有一部分可能会毁损神经系统，那我就无能为力了。”奥赛德平淡地陈述道。“我猜想，你不会信任我给你换个身体。”　　  
　　　　　　　　　　  
“神经系统？”

他警觉地看向青年，后者冲他摊开手。　　

“记忆丧失，神经过敏，人格转变，失眠，任何你想得到的。”他顿了顿，敏锐地观察出了男人掩藏得极深的不安。“你有类似症状？”  
　　  
道德抿紧嘴，神色透露出一丝疲惫。过了一会，他承认道。

“我最近觉得...不像自己。”

研究者轻哼了一声。　　

“然而，有些奇怪。通常这个痕迹不会这么清晰完整...它们是自毛细血管渗入皮下脂肪的血，会在几个小时至几天内逐步消失。你受伤多久了？”

道德缄口不言。

“超过一天？三天？”

道德点头。研究者握着下巴低头沉思道。

“通常它们不可能持续这么久......”　　  
　　  
他转身，从柜子里拿出工具袋，搁在一边的工作桌上，抽出一把刀，用石碳酸擦了擦，转回台前，冲着腹部上有红痕的地方切了下去，掀开一小块皮。道德冲他嘶声道：“下次你也许可以预警一下。”奥赛德没有接话，只是喃喃了一句“这不可能”。

“血痂是为了保护破损表皮，绝不该在真皮之上形成，这简直像纹身一样。好消息是，你一辈子都没法摆脱这个纹身了。”他用手指摩挲着皮下那仿佛画成的红色图样。“坏消息是，这不是雷击，甚至不可能是任何自然之力造成的。你涉足了什么地方？”　　

他抬起头看向道德，好奇地问，后者坐起身来，拿过搁在一边的衬衫外套往身上裹。

“与你无关。”他把两腿搁到地面上，站起身，冲奥赛德走近一步，居高临下地看着他。

奥赛德正要开口，突然被猛地向后一带，瑞文站到了他前面，无言地盯着道德。

道德轻哼了一声，绕过他往楼道走去。

“看来你把他训练得不错。新保镖？我不会于你不利。不要因此低估我对你的厌恶，弗兰肯斯坦。但我暂时还需要你。”　　　　  
　　  
“我对此并无担忧。但别忘了我的报酬，照老规矩。”  
　　  
奥赛德头也不回地说道。他走到桌旁，拿起装酸液的试剂瓶，倒了些在布上，擦拭着沾血的手术刀。【2】

　　

他把手术刀插回工具袋的时候，感受到身后有气息接近。　　

“他的手上，也有印记。”　　

瑞文把自己同样纹有几何图案纹样的手伸到他面前。　　

“他是什么人？他...”

奥赛德肯定地点点头。  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
“和你一样。”

他转过身，看见男人双手捧着头，喃喃自语道。

“那我是什么？我，我记得，记得黑暗，剧痛，透骨的寒冷.....我记得我要死了...而我又活了过来...”　　  
　　  
他慢慢把手放下，举在面前。

“但这不是我的手......”　　  
　　  
他若有所思地摩挲着肩膀上的缝线，一路摸索到同样有一圈缝线的颈项，又扯开上衣，露出贯穿躯干的那一条缝线。  
　　  
“这不是我的身体！你说你能为他，为那个人换一整个躯干，你是这么说的，是不是？”

他抬起头，惊恐而惶然地看向他。

“那...这是谁的身体？我是谁？奥赛德，我到底是什么？”　　　　  
　　  
“我不知道。”奥萨德冷然地看着他。“这幅躯体由十三具尸体拼成。而这个头颅的主人...”

他走近了一步，用拇指摸索过瑞文颈间的缝线。已经有部分血痂脱落，露出其下粉色的新肉，再过几日便可拆线，届时唯一剩下的只会是一道凹凸不平的淡白疤痕。

“我不认识。他...你的尸身上也没有任何说明身份的信息。”他想了想，加了一句。“我很抱歉。”　　　　

“我还...能记起那个我吗？”

“也许。也许不。”研究者诚实地说道。“我无法保证，这本是我此次实验的重心。概率在...百分之五十上下。”　　　　  
　　  
“为什么是我？”片刻之后，男人喃喃地问道。

奥赛德下意识去寻他的眼睛，男人低着头，眼睛全藏在额发的阴翳里。奥赛德伸手抬起了他的脸，左手拇指摩挲过他左眼眶附近的几道伤口，后者也已经被精细地缝起。那双眼睛直直地盯着他不曾眨动，颜色是像初春的阿尔卑斯山一般朦胧的蓝绿色。

他记得这只眼睛。那时候这张脸还藏在一个破损的面具后，只在左脸上部的豁口处，露出一只眼睛。

奥赛德站在窗前。门外黑影交错，火花闪动间枪声震耳。那本是在伦敦暗巷里司空见惯的场景，而他刚好在那一刻，不巧，站在窗前。

那个被枪声追逐的男人转过脸来，短暂的一刻与他视线交汇。

他记住了自面具豁口里露出来的那只眼睛。

痛悔。狂怒。仇恨。悲伤。以及超越一切的，求生的意志。那只眼睛里过载的情绪像电弧一样击中了他，电荷流窜过他的神经直通向颅内。

那正是他在等待的那颗头颅。他如此决定道。

两天之后盗尸人唐纳老爹遣人来给他送信，跟他说他在找的货已经到了。他来不及雇马车，在伦敦的小巷间飞奔。

稍后，在唐纳老爹的据点里一间隔间的解剖台上，他再次见到了那双眼睛，那时那双眼睛里已经什么都不剩下了，除了空茫的绿。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

他的面具早已被取下，裸露在外的是一张四十上下，轮廓硬朗的男性脸孔。  
那颗最终会致他死命的子弹碎成了三片，搅烂了他的肚肠。血液浸湿的黑色大衣被半凝结的血块黏在他身上，失血的低温和休克已经让他昏迷。但他的鼻息虽然微弱，仍旧存在。

奥赛德掀开男人的眼皮，观察着那只瞳孔涣散的绿色眼瞳。谢天谢地赶上了。他想。人的眼珠会在死后的三到五小时内因缺氧而变得浑浊，那美丽的颜色便会蒙在一层白翳后。若他来迟，那该会多么可惜。　　　　  
　　  
他注视着，直到男人咽下最后一口气。他的脉搏不再跳动，瞳孔不再对光线收缩，呼吸完全停止。

 

在那之后他锯下了那颗头颅。　　

他仔细地清理了血迹和断面，在放进带来的箱子之前，为不知名的激情所驱使，他俯身亲吻了尸体发灰的嘴唇。　　

“睡吧，我的朋友。但这只是暂时。”

 

　　

那个曾经发灰而开始尸僵的头颅就在他的面前。他的手指逡巡过男人的脸颊，他的指腹之下触感柔软而温热，表皮之下细密的血管里血液充盈，让它显出健康的淡粉色。他永远无法停止为此惊叹，自死而生，他亲手造就，亲眼见证。

“这是暂时的。你的认知能力会逐步恢复，也许此刻你困惑而害怕，但一切会......好起来，无论记忆复苏与否。”　　　　

他试图安慰道。

男人突然站了起来，双手按上奥赛德的肩。　　

“至少...至少告诉我我是活着（alive）的！活着，而不是一具行走的尸体...”

奥赛德惊奇地看着他。

“你当然是活着的！”他吞下了一句‘你简直是在侮辱我的研究。’，直觉到这可能对他人的情绪稳定产生反效果。

他拉住瑞文的手，放在他自己的左胸膛上。

“感受到了跳动吗？那是一颗心脏。我亲手挑选，自尸体上拆解，加入机械结构，放入你的胸腔，缝合各大血管。事实上我有一颗实验用的，单独浸在通了电的盐水里，如果你想看的话....跑题了。这颗心脏一时不停地跳动，把血液泵到你的周身，提供养分给你的器官和大脑，养活你的细胞，让你的皮肤保持红润....你当然是活着的！如果这不是活着是什么呢？”　　　　

那只覆在他手下的手突然翻转，五指扣入他指间，搭在他肩上的那只往后环住了他的脖颈，在他反应过来之前，瑞文突然倾身吻住了他。

那一开始很难算的上一个吻。他们的鼻子撞在了一起，男人毫无章法地贴着他的嘴唇磨蹭舔舐，还咬了一口。尖锐的疼痛让奥赛德挣扎了起来，但瑞文更紧地把他固定在原地，好像一只被大头针扎在标本架子上的蝴蝶，翅膀铺展，任人施为。

不过大约接吻也算是肌肉记忆，男人很快想起了正确的做法，他开始吸吮他的下唇，舌尖蹭进他的口中，舔舐毫无防备的牙龈和上颚，轻碰他的舌尖。奇怪的电流从口腔里的神经末梢沿着线路一路闪到颅顶，那陌生而惹人焦躁的感触让他不自控地颤抖，让他像溺水的人一样寻求支撑，抓住了瑞文的衣襟。 　　

他读过这个。行为遗传学或是别的什么。以嘴喂食在动物母子间殊为普遍并且在进化的某个时刻给人类留下印记，所以口唇接触带来安慰是一种原始记忆。他大约只是饿了。或者需要...安慰？这么想来更可能是后者。或者是神经问题，那就很糟糕了，无法医治并且意味着他的实验过程有问题。或者激素紊乱。那样的话他需要做个血液测试...　　

而很快他的思绪也开始断裂混乱，视线模糊头脑发涨。瑞文放开了他，他立马俯下身，大口喘气。

“你刚刚应该呼吸的。”

人造人乐于助人地提醒他。

“你饿了吗？”当他的呼吸平复之后，他抬头问道。

瑞文微微愣了下。

“没有。”他回答。　　　　　　　　　　　　

“那么，我需要给你做个血液测试。”  
　　　　　　　　  
他宣布道。在人造人回复之前，他已经兀自开始任思绪飞跑了。

“也许应该把这个加入常规测试...我奇怪我怎么之前没想到？输血带和抽血针放哪了？检测的试剂似乎也不足.....”

他走到一边，在工具柜和试剂架间逡巡，翻翻捡捡。　　　　  
　　　　　　  
"我要出门一趟。”

他宣布道。

瑞文惊讶地看向他，几步迈过来，手紧紧圈在他的腰上。

“不要去！”

“...又来？”

奥赛德按了按额角。

“听着...你现在的认知能力大概已经十岁上下了不是？你该明白我不会一去不复返......”

“你不在这里，我感觉不到我还活着！（Without you here，I don't feel like alive!）拜托！”

他激动地恳求道。奥赛德顿了一下。零碎的画面在他脑海里一闪而过。黯淡的棕色长毛之下开始尸僵的躯体。发灰的舌头。蛆虫蠕动进出的眼窝。后院新挖好的小土坑。着暗色衣裳的仆人们来来去去。老宅暗色的大理石地面，木家具，发黄而高耸的天花板。在唯一的亮色被埋葬之后，世界恢复了原本的色调，好像它本该如此。

十岁的小男孩坐在空无一人的大房间里，想：“什么是活？什么是死？我是活着的吗？（Am I alive?）”

事实是从出生开始他就从没感受过“活着”，世界于他蒙着一层白翳，他是旁观者，如他的名字的谐音，是‘界外人’。但那一天，那一天是所有的幻觉被打碎的一天，在幻觉的镜子碎裂之后，他看见了世界的真实。

 

“那是因为我现在是你唯一的人类接触。”一刻之后，他恢复常态，向瑞文解释道。“你现在活着，并且最好能活下去，我希望。我不是很喜欢被证实我的科学理论有问题。你害怕的那种感受，应当名为孤独，并非死，而那个状态是暂时的。当你的认知能力恢复以后，你完全可以开始正常的人生...或者继续之前的人生，选择在你，且可能性没有穷尽。你会认识很多人，如果人类接触能让你感受到‘活着’的话。”　　　　

他不无讽刺地加上了最后一句，然后安慰性地拍了拍男人的背。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

“现在，放开我，我需要出门。”

瑞文依旧摇了摇头，用沉默表示抗拒。奥赛德叹了口气。

“那么，你要一起来吗？我猜一点社会接触大约对你的精神状态有好处。”　　

　　

　　  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“看看你。这么看上去就像一位绅士。”　　  
　　  
奥赛德略有些惊讶地评价道。瑞文换上了他从衣柜深处挖出来的尘封已久的行头——原本是道德的——此刻正略蹙着眉拉扯着衬衫有些偏紧的袖口。  
　　  
“我从窗户往外看到的街上的人，他们不这么穿。”

“是。”奥赛德同意道，“但我们今日要去的地方略有些...强调着装。过来，还有最后一步。”

他从一旁的桌子上拿起一条领巾，冲瑞文招了招手，后者走到了他面前，疑惑地望向他。

奥赛德把领巾在男人的脖颈上绕了几匝，然后打了个结。

“这挺...难受。”人造人皱眉扯着紧绕着脖子的布料。“简直是折磨。”

“社交行为都是这样。”奥赛德轻描淡写地说，挥开他试图把那玩意儿解下的手。“遗憾地是，为了不招至多余的好奇和疑问，人只得从众。”

他把黑色的外套和礼帽递给男人，然后拿起了自己的外套套上。

“现在，我们能出发了。”

“去哪儿？”

“皇家医学院。”　　

　　　　  
他叫了马车。一路上瑞文一直带着好奇和惊喜频频往车窗外探看。奥赛德弄不懂他。再是新鲜，老伦敦也谈不上有什么能让人喜爱的街景。低矮局促的建筑，狭窄肮脏的街道，路人的衣服颜色和天气一样暗沉。但他还是耐着性子回答了瑞文的一切提问。半个小时后，马车将他们带到那棟熟悉的建筑门口。在他付清车费的时候，瑞文已经率先打开车门跳了下去。

当奥赛德站到他身边的时候，瑞文回过头，略微皱着眉看向他。

“怎么了?”

“我形容不了...有些奇怪。”　　　　

瑞文晃晃头。奥赛德没有在意，拉了拉他的胳膊。

“那么，走吧。我需要借一些药品和器材，顺便去图书馆一趟。”　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　  
他已经不算这所学院的学生，但之前带他的老教授十分看重他（并三番四次对于他的退学表示痛心），所以仍旧给了他出入的自由。　　

他离群索居，加上此刻步履匆匆，自是不担心会有人来跟他打招呼寒暄，至少他本以为如此。

“教授！”

奥赛德吃惊地望着面前的青年，后者礼貌地冲这边颔首。　　　　　

“下午好。之前库瑞教授跟我们宣布说您的课暂时停了，您是之前身体有恙吗？希望您已好转。您今天来上课吗？然而我并没有接到通知...”

瑞文一脸疑惑地看向他。奥赛德反应了过来，赶紧上前一步，解释道。

“教授之前得了流感。他还没痊愈，嗓子发炎不能说话。请见谅。他今天只是来拿些东西。”

“...您是？”

“他的学生，来帮忙的。”　　　　

青年似乎仍有些疑问，但终究点了点头。

“那我不打扰你们，先告辞了。”

　　  
“教......授？”

奥赛德转身看向瑞文，后者完全没弄懂发生了什么，一脸无辜地回望他。　　　　　　　　　　　

　　　　　

 

第二章 完

[1]Lichtenberg figure：被闪电击中后会出现在身上的痕迹，是电流窜过皮肤导致毛细血管破裂导致的皮下红痕。数小时内消失。痕迹像蕨类或羽毛一样分岔，和闪电的形状基本相似，是经典分型。总之...其实挺好看的。  
[2]:手术消毒的历史晚至十九世纪，1847医生们才学会洗手，六十年代才由英国的约瑟夫李斯特医生开始倡导蒸汽消毒和碳酸消毒。


End file.
